My Truth,My Betrayal
by Tears of Hearts
Summary: They never see her as someone important and now she left.They thought she betrayed them, not realising that they hurt her first.What will happen when she reappear and declared that she will destroyed the academy?
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes and immediately, the images of yesterday's event appeared in my mind. I was so happy at the beginning, but then the joy end… just because a mistake they did. I don't know anymore whose right, whose wrong… All I know is this has to end. _I have to wake up from the sweet dream and face the reality already…_

_**Reality…**_

That word sounds so foreign to me, and yet so fit… Why must we dream when reality is all we need? Dreams will only brings false hope. We dream as we wish for a better reality… But that's impossible. Just hoping and dreaming for something we couldn't attain won't bring us a better truth.

That…is my reality…

* * *

I open my eyes and gazes around my now empty room. I have already packed everything I need. What's left is to say goodbye…But to whom?

"Mikan…"

Persona comes out from the shadow and walked to me slowly. He didn't wear his white mask so I could see his sad and trouble expression.

"Rei-nii, it's alright. This is my choice," I said with a smile, trying to reassure my brother.

But it doesn't seem to be enough. I raise my hands and took his face, eyes staring at me. His black eyes hide a thousand sorrows, and it sadden me more as I realise it's because of me. Slowly, I pulled him for a hug.

"I'll be fine, Rei-nii…I'm not that weak. You should trust me more…" I said to his ear. "I promise you, one day…I'll return here and be with you again,"

"….Promise?" he ask with his deep voice.

"Yes…I promise," I sounds more determined that he couldn't help but show me a small smile.

I released him and then pulled out a medium sized box from my luggage. "Do me a favour. Hold this for me until I come back. It's my treasure…".He hesitantly accepted.

I stepped back a bit from him. My body start to glow. "Well then…Sayonara, nii-sama,", I teleported away with a smile, leaving him standing alone with my box.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I teleport to a deserted building. It seems like _they _have been expecting me already. I could only smile at this.

I trust Rei-nii to take care of my treasure. Inside it was the pictures of friends and my diary for the last two years I've been in the academy. To me, they're my precious treasure. A family that I desire. But, it's all over now…

I no longer need to hold on to my childish dream. They hate me anyway, and will hate me even more after this.

I don't care anymore… If by doing this means I can protect them… then I'll destroy even the world for them.

"Sakura Mikan, right?" a voice greeted me as I stand in front of them. I nodded.

This is it… There's no turning back anymore…

I'm sorry and thank you for everything, everyone…

"Welcome to AAO,"

I left my heaven and dive myself to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She's gone…

But…

No one seems to realize it…

No one seems to even care about it…

Not her so-called friends…

Not her claimed best friend…

Not even her 'possessive' boyfriend…

….

Except for one person…

The mind reader watched his classmates laughing at the scene on the video shown in front of the class. It shows a brunette being thrown stuff as she helplessly tried to defend herself. No one cares enough to check whether the little girl is hurt or not when their 'game' end. They simply apologized lightly and told her to go to the hospital.

The brunette looks up at them and she smiled brightly and assured them she's fine before she turn away and leave the place with her hands dripping out of blood. Before she even went too far, a rock hit her head, causing her to fall down hard to the ground.

They laughed again…

Koko could hear every comment they made at the scene, in mind and in mouth, and none of them please him, AT ALL! Each one of them enjoys torturing their simple-minded brunette. They call her idiot, stupid, ugly and other names that Koko feels disgusted just by thinking about it.

He then glanced to two specific persons in the class, and he was really disappointed in them. The raven haired girl was busy collecting money for the copies of the video she sold while the crimson eyes guy watched the video again with his company, laughing, not even one hint of guilt or worry of his girlfriend.

He couldn't stand it. He abruptly stood up and left the class, looking pissed and all. He never returned for the rest of the day. His classmates stared at his figure for awhile before they shrugged and continue their enjoyment.

Koko's POV

I don't get it… she has been trying so hard to make you guys happy, but why did you hurt her?

She won't return… she can't return… she will only suffer here…

Mikan… don't come back, please…

Natsume's POV

I just laughed as I watch the video with Mochu, Ruka and Kitsu. Koko was glaring at us for some reason, but we ignored him. We know how much he loathed the idea of bullying Polka. It was just a game anyway, no big deal…right?

It's not like she's going to die or get hurt or something. It's not even her first time being picked on. For god sake… ever since she entered this school, she has always been picked on, either by me or other student…

Yeah…it's no big deal…

Normal's POV

"Hey! Have anyone see Mikan?" Narumi shouted as he open the door. We suddenly silenced. Each one of us looked at him, ignoring her bright pink feminine clothes.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Nonoko ask. Worry quickly descended on her face.

"She's suppose to meet me today, but she didn't come. I've been searching for her for a while now, but I still couldn't find her,"

"Have you search her room? She's probably still asleep," Anna said. The class laughed at this. It certainly like her to still asleep in the afternoon.

"Hm… I must have missed that. Thanks Anna..." Narumi shouted as he twirled to Mikan's room. They sweat dropped at this.

"I wonder what was so important with Mikan," Nonoko said as they settle down.

"Probably her test. I heard she failed again…"

"Seriously?! That was the easiest test we've ever had, and she still failed?"

"As expected of that idiot. I doubt she could even read…" Hotaru added.

They laughed again and continue bad mouthing her, not even caring to control their volume.

A week passed and no one see Mikan. Her classmates start talking on her disappearance. Some said that she escaped with someone else, which caused that person to be send to hospital after being burned, tortured and blackmailed. Some said that she has lost her Alice, which caused sudden outburst to the teachers from her classmates.

No one, except a few people knows her whereabouts…until one day, a rumor hit them.

"Hey. Did you hear the news? About Mikan Sakura?"

"I heard…Can't believe she did that. How could she…"

"I heard she even lead them…"

"I can't believe this… she's so cute, so kind…"

"Me too…I can't believe Mikan Sakura join AAO."

While some wonder the truth of the rumor, some decided to just accept it. They regret ever knowing her and even calling her their enemy. Every times her names was mentioned, they snapped and start torturing the one that has the death wish.

And these 'they' as I mentioned is the same person that once protected and care on her….. 'They' are...Mikan Sakura's classmates.

Koko walked alone to Mr. Bear's cabin. He has had enough of his classmates insulting Mikan as if they knew so well of her. He knows that Mikan knows that their classmates has abandoned her, whatever ways she used, and it made him mad that he knows Mikan will just smiled and shrugged it off.

'Mikan is too kind… she could at least get mad or something.' He thought. 'Then again, if she's not that kind of person, then I might won't even stayed with her,'

He remembered the times when they first met. No. Not when she first enter the academy, but before that. She saved him from falling down a cliff. It was also the day she first met her uncle. He also told her his real name. He don't think Mikan remember though. He never though Mikan is an Alice at that time, since his father didn't said anything when they met her.

'Well, Mikan, you are on your own now… Make sure you don't come back though,' he said in his mind.

'**I can't do that Koko…I still need to discuss things with Rei-nii and Uncle, you know…and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself,' **Mikan's voice answer in his head. She activated her telepathy Alice of course…

'The last time you said that, you end up in hospital for a week. How are the things on your end?'

'**Fine. They welcome me like I'm some sort of royalty though. It was really embarrassing! '**

'Really? Maybe I should call you princess next time?'Koko tries to joke, receiving a grunt as reply, 'Hm… when will you come here?'

'**And here I thought you don't want me to return… next week I guess…along with a new student. You will know yourself if you ask your father.'**

'I do don't want you to return. But as if you're going to listen to me. And no, it's too troublesome.'

'**You are the only one who would do that, dear cousin.'**

'That's why I'm a troublemaker, dear cousin,' Koko sneered at this. He could hear Mikan is laughing on the other end.

'**Well, I gotta go now. They are looking at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. Bye…Look forward for next week!'**

'That's what you get for laughing aloud at nothing. Bye…'

Mikan's POV

'**That's what you get for laughing aloud at nothing. Bye…'**

I could only sigh as I heard him. 'He hasn't changed the slightest…'

I was waiting for someone when I suddenly decided to contact Koko. Incidentally, I also saw what my former classmates have been doing.

"Is something wrong, Mikan-sama?"

Mikan look up at her assistant in front of her. She merely shook her head and continue signing the paperwork on her desk.

It's her job after all as the new leader of AAO.

**I'm sorry for the late update!**

**Got some writer block plus other things on my side...**

**I'm reallllllllllly sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Koko's POV

Everything is so bored without Mikan here. The class went on like nothing happen. To them, Mikan Sakura never exists. She was nothing to them. Of course, our old group, the closest to Mikan, didn't said anything. The only different is that they didn't forget her.

Better?

No, it's worse. To them, Mikan Sakura is a traitor, an enemy. They despised, loathed her. They hated her for spoiling their class's reputation. Hotaru and Natsume are the worst. Should there be any mention of her name, the poor guy who seek his death will be tortured without mercy in any possible ways. The last victim is rumoured to gone crazy.

Seriously, the two emotionless people should learn admitting their feeling.

Aah...I can't wait for the day Mikan return. It's gonna be seriously fun...Hehehe...

* * *

Mikan's POV

I stared at the girl in front of me. She stared at me back. Soon, stare turn to glare. Knowing that none of us going to stop, my assistant, a middle-aged guy named Shiki smacked our head, hard. I heard he was also the assistant of the previous leader, so that explained his guts.

"Behave, you two..." he snarled, obviously is pissed off.

"Hm!" I continue reading the file that was lying on my hand.

"You have been reading that for fifteen minutes," the girl in front of me said, as a matter of fact.

"Oh? I didn't know you could count," I retorted back.

"But I know that you read slow...or perhaps that you can't read?"

"With this kind of handwriting? I doubt even the smartest person on earth can read it!"

"How do you know that? Have you ask the 'smartest person on earth' whether he can read my handwriting? I doubt you even know him,"

"You're saying it like you know him,"

"Hm...I wonder about that...With my Alices, it might be possible," the girl continue to taunt her leader,me, knowing that she'll win soon.

And she was right. At the mention of her Alices, I silenced. Her Alices were not that great. One of them is not even offensive types, but they were still dangerous. I can stole them, but there's no way I can use them as great as her...

Oh...How I hate her...

Tsukino Yume. Appear to be sixteen year old and is quite tall for a girl her age. She has waist-length layered black hair paired with her red sunset eyes. She's really pretty and smart and kind actually, but also a great actor plus a very sadistic side that is very very very very well hidden under that innocent face of hers. Now IF ONLY, her mouth is as smart and kind as she truly is. She's just... so totally confusing and annoying! I practically tear off my hair in frustration every time I converse with her.

"...You sure about this?" I silently asked her.

"But of course. Why else would I even bother requested this mission personally to you otherwise?" she appears to be surprised, but I know her better. It's only an act.

"But...you...hate _them_," I hesitated a bit. "My family-"I was cut off

"Mikan, I can forget my revenge for ten years now, what will forgetting them for another year make any difference?"

"But..."

"Oh! And of course! Don't forget my payment as well... I want it double this time~" she said with a sing-song voice.

Urgh! Forget I even worry about her!

At least she asked double, not tenfold like sometimes she would...

I'm lucky it's not my money that paid her, or else...

At least she was better than Hotaru...

...

Hotaru...

I could still feel a pang in my heart whenever I recall her...

No matter what... I still love her, huh? Even though she's probably hate me.

"You regret it?" Yume's voice snapped me out. She was staring at me with that knowing eyes of her. I know that she knows what I was thinking about.

"No," I answer simply while shaking my head.

She titled her head a little, as if wondering something that she couldn't understand.

"...I wonder...will you die by the hand of your friends? Or your enemies?" she absent-mindedly muttered.

"I won't die." I said that with determination in my voice, but somewhere inside me, I could feel that fear of dying. "Not by _him_, not by _them_. Not before I reach my goal,"

"We will see that..." she turned around and head for the door. Before she closed it again, she turned her head slightly towards me. "I will be enjoying myself with your friends for the time being then,"

I sighed as I continue doing my paperwork. Sometime later, my minds drift off to my friends.

I wonder... how are they now?

Yume's POV

Kind, kind Mikan... so soft-hearted, just like her father. Her mother is better in this kind of things. Mikan is just too kind for her own good. Well, that's what I like about her...

On the other hands, those Gakuen Alice brats... I can't wait to meet them. I'm sure we will 'get along' well. But what should I do to make it more fun?

...

Got an idea!

Yup...this will definitely be interesting.

* * *

Koko's POV

I feel like tomorrow something good will happen...

Perhaps it's Mikan and the new student?

I can't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming up next!**

**any idea you want to add, feel free to review!**


End file.
